


Budget

by Scarlat7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, Same Age Derek Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlat7/pseuds/Scarlat7
Summary: “My budget is 5 dollars, what are your recommendations?"





	Budget

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sentence prompt fic, but I don't remember where I saw the prompt because it's been sitting on my Google Keep for a very long while. If you happen to know where the prompt was originally published, please let me know!
> 
> English is not my first language, so this might have some errors and awkward phrasings, you'be been warned. As always, any comments, remarks or non-verbal reactions are welcome!

Since his dad got mayor Hale to agree to the police fundraiser fancy party, Stiles had panicked at least five times. Seriously, why did his dad make him suffer so much? This party was all everyone at school ever talked about anymore. He had overheard Lydia telling Allison that she was going to wear something _fabulous_ and she hoped to find someone with at least a sensible sense of dress to go with her.

Stiles does not have a sensible sense of dress. He only wears plaid and sarcastic t-shirts, for God’s sake!

Well, apparently now he had to go out and buy a fancy suit and tie because Lydia would not agree to go with him otherwise. He would have asked his father for the money, but his dad had complained to him, loudly, how he did not have money for his own suit.

So yeah, the money he had? Really tight. He seriously doubted Lydia would accept his invitation now, but Stiles was nothing if not a fighter. So there he was, at Macy’s in a rainy Saturday morning, trying not to yell at the racks containing way too expensive clothes.

He was glaring at a price tag that read US$ 150 when a voice caught him by surprise.

“Do you need help, sir?” a black-haired teen asked him.

“Hm, yeah. Do you have another suits section?” Stiles answered, scratching the back of his head.

“No, I don’t think so. What are you looking for?”

“My budget is 5 dollars, what are your recommendations?” he said hopefully.

“You are kidding," he deadpanned. And he did that really well, wow. That should be some kind of art. The guy had this eyebrow game that made you think you were the dumbest human being to ever walk the Earth.

“Okay. Maybe I’m exaggerating a little. But my budget still doesn’t go over 50 bucks."

“I think I can work with that," the guy said, proceeding to a hidden away corridor and returning some minutes later with a very red ensemble.

“I cannot pull that off," Stiles argued.

“Yes, you can. Go put it on. I will even check you out after if you want," he said, curiously blushing after.

Stiles went to the fitting room just for spite. He would look terrible and then prove the guy wrong. He took his normal clothes off and put the light blue dress shirt he had brought along. While dressing, the teen kept telling himself how this wasn’t a sensible dress, as Lydia put it. Dressed all in red like that he would look more a clown than a sexy man. Could the salesclerk be mocking him? Stiles would totally file a complaint if the guy laughed at him when he stepped out. He so would.

"Ready to have your eyes bleed out?" he called from inside the fitting room.

"You sure are dramatic," he stepped out as he heard the reply.

The guy stared at him for a moment, without really saying anything. Stiles was sure he was struck speechless by the sheer _redness_ of him or something. He wasn't one of those models at Paris Fashion Week, goddamnit! He so couldn't pull this off. He was muttering something under his breath and turning away when the guy finally spoke.

"No, wait. Hm. You look good. Can you turn for me?" he prompted.

Stiles was nothing if not a person pleaser so he did a little turn, hearing the guy say something really low during that. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered, putting a hand over his mouth and looking down. He stayed like that for a moment before speaking again. "I think there are some full-body mirrors by the left if you want to check yourself better. I know how the fitting room is badly illuminated."

Stiles promptly went to the mirror and started contorting his body to check how he looked from behind. He probably looked like some red-furred weasel or an animated hydrant. But he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he first thought. For one thing, the suit fit him extremely well. Furthermore, his pale complexion did not clash with the bright red of the fabric, but rather complemented it.

"Okay, I guess I'll take it," he said as he turned to face the clerk.

"I told you it wasn't that bad," he reaffirmed with a strained smile and slight blush. Man, shopping clerks had the worst fake smiles ever and this one was even self-conscious about it. "The checkout is over by the entrance."

****

Monday saw Stiles telling Scott about the absolute terrible decision he had made when buying his suit and this is why you have to go with me to do these things, man! Not that dear Scott was really paying any attention, seeing how his latest crush, Kira Yukimura, was across from them on the hall.

"Scott, Scotty, my man, look who's coming!" the fair-skinned teen exclaimed, looking at Lydia Martin and Alisson Argent strolling down the hall to stop in front of their lockers.

"So... Go ask her!" his friend urged.

"Dude, are you mad?" he exclaimed. "I can't just ask Lydia Martin out in the middle of the hall!"

"Then you're going to ask her in class?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"No, of course not, my sweet summer child. But what if she, like, humiliates me in front of everyone or something?" Not that his social standing in Beacon High could get any lower. Well, actually it could, there was always Greenburg at the very bottom. The guy had dropped his lunch tray two times in the cafeteria. In the last week only.

"Lydia isn't like that, man. She's not Jackson," he said, giving him a reassuring smile. He gave Stiles a little push, but Stiles wasn't prepared for that. He yelped and stumbled forward, losing his footing. Lydia and Allison looked over, making the boy blush. "Now, go over there and do it."

Oh, well. Since Scott had already done him the favor of making him look like an ass, he might as well. 

“Hm… Hey, Lydia," Stiles said, scratching the back of his head. "Looking gorgeous as usual," he finished with a huge nervous smile.

“Naturally," she flipped her auburn hair back. "So?" she prompted, looking at him with plain disinterest.

“You know about the fundraiser party this weekend, right?” he blushed furiously. “I have to attend because my dad is the Sheriff and all, so I bought my suit yesterday. And then it came to me that I don’t have a date yet, you know. And you'll probably go with your family since your mother is super into charity, right? So I was just wondering if you would like to go. With me. That is," he finished meekly.

It took a while for her to answer. She just kept looking at his outfit for the day, a baggy sweater with khaki jeans and a worn-out Converse, pursing her lips harder the longer she stared.

“And which suit did you get?” she asked.

“A… A red one?” he replied with a questioning tone.

“Oh, that’s a shame. I’ll be wearing a green dress. We’d look like a Christmas tree," she replied, promptly walking away, Alisson at her heels.

The boy stayed stuck at the same place, watching her retreating back. He was kind of expecting the rejection already, so it wasn't a surprise or anything. But now he had officially bought that suit for nothing. His dad wouldn’t have complained if he had just appeared in a dress shirt and jeans. He could have bought a new game with those fifty bucks! Instead he had got the amazing offer of “two humiliating moments for one”. Ugh. Appearing at the fundraiser with that red monstrosity would be sure to cause him embarrassment enough to last him two lifetimes.

Just as he was deciding to go find Scott to manly complain (it was not whining, shut up), he blinked and a person materialized in front of him. He was looking ahead, then he closed his eyes for two seconds tops and the guy just appeared there, what the fuck. Just as anyone would do, Stiles let a squeal and stumbled back. He would have faceplanted if not for the hand now holding his upper arm.

“Macy’s guy?” Stiles squeaked. "I didn't know you go here."

“Name’s Derek, actually. And everyone goes here, there's only one high school in Beacon Hills," he declared, frowning. “I’ll be wearing a red tie." He seemed nervous and looked completely out of place.

“Um... Okay?” Stiles replied since the boy seemed to have finished speaking.

“To the ball,” he calirified. Like that was the source of Stiles’ confusion. _Right._

“Yeah, I know. But what do I have to do with that? Are you looking for fashion advice? Because I think we both know I suck at that."

"I... Why would I... No," the boy ended up saying. He seemed awfully confused by the course the conversation had taken. "We would match, I mean."

This guy wasn't making any sense at all. Their clothing would match, and so what? You only needed to match with your date and... oh shit.

"Wait. You're asking me out, Macy's guy?" Stiles demanded, his mouth going lack in surprise. Even in his shocked state, he could still make out the guy's eyes turning to his mouth, which made him blush furiously.

"My name is Derek, not _Macy's guy_ " he frowned. "And yes. Yes, I am. Regrettably."

"Wow. Flattering," he deadpanned. "Shouldn't you be trying to woo me here? You _are_ the one asking me out."

"Yeah, and you are the one who just got rejected," he replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Touché."

They kept staring at each other for what felt like hours before Derek broke the silence.

"So... Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "I did spend fifty bucks on that ugly-ass suit."

**Author's Note:**

> In his mind, Derek replied, "For an ugly-ass suit it sure makes your ass look fine," but he's too much of a shy boy to voice it


End file.
